Blind Tears
by Kawaiigal285
Summary: When something terrible happens to Raven, it stresses the rest of the team to their very limits. Will it end their friendship? Or will it make them stronger? PG just to be safe.
1. Just the Daily Routine

**__**

When something terrible happens to Raven, it stresses the rest of the team to their very limits. Will it end their friendship? Or will it make them stronger? PG just to be safe. 

I do have my favorite TT pairing, and that is Robin and Starfire. But on this rare occasion I have gotten an idea that does not involve either one as a MAIN character. Funny how that works… anyways, this fic features mainly Raven and Beast Boy. But don't worry, the other Titans make special appearances.

This is my first Teen Titans fic, so please be brutally honest with me on whether to continue or not! I first became entranced with this seemingly-anime show when I was randomly watching Kids WB a few months ago and they had a little preview of it. The idea of it just was so interesting to behold for me. The fact that they just go out into public wearing their costumes and they really have no "secret identities" is very refreshing. They make a show of making this program so unbelievably unreal that you feel attached. Am I right? 

Anywho, I have dragged this on far too long, so read and hopefully, enjoy!

~*~KG~*~

-----------------------------

It was a blustery September day where our tale began. The usually blue-green waters of the bay were oddly gray and lifeless. The trees leaves hung dully by their stems, and the streets were silent and deserted. For good reason, too. It was currently seven thirty in the morning, the business goers were just waking up to find that the sun would not show its face on this day. 

It was relatively the same in Titan Tower. The five adolescents had just crawled out of their respective beds to greet the ever dreary dawn. It was at this time that a cheery voice rang through the otherwise silent tower.

"Friends, let us engage in the breaking of the fast that you are so fond of!" Starfire's bubbly voice was high and perky, as always. Already in costume, the five titans were spread in various places around the living room. Cyborg was sitting on the large, U shaped, couch, doing a crossword puzzle. Beast Boy was sprawled on another sofa, halfway across the room, eyes closed, obviously asleep. Raven was sitting cross-legged in a chair, her elbows propped on her knees, nose deep in a book entitled "A Step-By-Step Instructional Guide On The Technique of Meditation: What To Do, and What Not To Do", her cape, which was not around her shoulders at the moment, was draped across her lap. Robin was standing in front of the large, full length windows, staring out at the ocean as the gray waves lapped against the rocks at the base of the tower. Starfire, however, was standing in the kitchen, apron around her waist, whisk in hand. She had a hopeful gleam in her eyes as she waited for their responses.

"Uh…how about we all fend for ourselves?" Cyborg said, eyeing the rest of the group, and the red headed Tamaranian girl. "Oh, by the way, does anyone know a six letter word for 'random'?"

"Chance, Cy? I agree, we should all just get what we want for ourselves." Robin stated, nonchalantly, his eyes never leaving the murky waters.

"I see…" Starfire turned and went to the refrigerator, looking for something to 'break the fast'. Several minutes passed without incident, until the quiet of the room was shattered by a loud, choking noise from the couch. After a few moments it occurred again, and again after that. It continued for several minutes before an aggravated female voice spoke.

"Will someone please shut him up?" Raven inquired, not needing to gesture to the snoring Beast Boy.

"Why don't you do it? You're closer." Cyborg stated back, yawning. Raven sighed, her shoulders sagging. She let go of her book with one hand and Beast Boy's body was incased in a black energy aura. He was picked up, moved several feet to the right, and dumped into an unceremonious heap on the carpeted floor. He groaned as sleep left him and reality set in.

"Owww…" He noticed Raven's hand still outstretched towards him, though her eyes remained on the page. "What was that for?", he whined.

"That hideous racket you were making was dis-" She was cut off. 

"Don't give me that 'your snoring was disrupting my dark, foreboding, brooding, creepy, silence' junk, because I don't want to hear it." He snapped, his innocent facade of humor dropped and only anger showed through to the surface. He did a quite accurate impression of her voice and angrily got to his feet, rubbing his rear. 

"Oh, grow up." Her monotone voice rang out clear in the quiet tower. She slammed her book closed and stood up. With her cloak folded on her right arm and her book in her left, she crossly marched to the door.

"But, friend Raven, do you not wish to consume-" Starfire's voice was clipped short.

"I'll eat later." Raven snapped at the other girl, turning her head for the briefest second back to the room, but just as quickly whipping back. The door opened to accommodate her body and she stepped through it on her way to her room, undoubtedly. 

No sooner had the door swished shut when Beast Boy threw himself onto the couch near Cyborg and ran a frustrated hand through his dark hair. 

"Rrrgh…" He gave an aggravated growl from the back of his throat and buried his head in a cushion. "I don't understand her! Why must she insist on making a fool out of me at every possible opportunity?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled by the layers of cotton and cloth.

"Has the thought ever crossed your mind that maybe it is because you deserve it?" Cyborg suggested, biting down on his pen, his attention still locked on his book of crosswords.

"I what?" Beast Boy leaned up from his reclined position and stared, wide eyed, at the robotic teen seated next to him.

"Well, think about it, dude. You do snore… and you don't exactly have perfect manners, and you aren't very nice to her. Plus, there's the fact that you eat tofu, which is totally unnatural. 'Field sport', ends with and 'e', eight letters?"

"Number one, no, I do not snore. Number two, what's wrong with my manners? Number three, I am nice to her, more so than she deserves, acting like that. Number four, what does the fact that I eat tofu, a perfectly good substitute to packing bits of animal flesh into my stomach, have to do with Raven? Number five, lacrosse?" Beast Boy took this chance to sit up and lean against the armrest of the sofa. Cyborg sighed, scribbled in his book, and then turned back to his green companion.

"Yes, you do. Loud too. As for your manners, they are nonexistent. Maybe she acts the way she does because you insist on bothering her when she is meditating. Dude, I keep tellin' ya to just leave the girl alone. Or, heck, maybe she feels neglected, you do flirt with every living female that walks and talks, or in some cases, walks, slithers, climbs, crawls, or uses any other type of general movement… and… make… animal noises…" Cyborg said lamely. "And, dude. Tofu is just nasty. It doesn't even taste like anything. Oh and thanks." He continued and turned back to his book.

For the first time in a long while, Beast Boy was at a loss for words. He gaped at the insight of his robotic friend. 

'When did he get so wise?' He asked himself.

During the time that this conversation had occurred, Robin had migrated from the window to the kitchen, grabbed a bowl, milk, and some cereal and was now nonchalantly eating his breakfast. When he was done he left the kitchen, brushed past Starfire, and entered into the living room again, before going to the door that Raven had used to exit only minutes before. 

"I'll be in the training room if anyone needs me." He called back to the remaining Titans. Cyborg grunted and held up his robotic arm, obviously using minimal effort to tell Robin to wait. He tucked his pen into the book and stood up, setting it on the coffee table as he went. 

"I think I'll join ya, Robin." He easily leapt over the back of the couch and met Robin at the door. The two exited together, already deep in a conversation about a new video game. 

"I'm telling ya, you beat level six by going through the air duct to the right!"

"No, I'm telling YOU that to beat the level you have to go left and face the sand demon…"

Beast Boy still sat on the couch, deep in his thoughts. Starfire floated up to him and sat down, cross legged, on the coffee table across from him. She peered at him with her inhumanly green eyes, waiting expectantly for him to look up. He did so a few moments later, with a questioning look etched on his face.

"Uhh.. hey Star…did you need something?"

"Yes. I wish to have a discussion with you. Concerning Raven and yourself." She leaned down towards him, rocking back and forth slightly, her hands clasping her knees.

"A-alright. I guess so… what do you want to talk about? You know, specifically?" He nervously shifted his position. 

"You do not… understand… Raven, do you?" Starfire asked, a little hesitantly, searching for the right word. Beast Boy shook his head slightly.

"Raven is… a very complicated being. When we switched bodies… she and I had to learn much about each other and I think some of this information might help you. So you do not… anger her as frequently." She looked to the green boy.

"I think that could do me some good." He laughed in spite of himself and nodded his head. For nearly a quarter of an hour the red headed Tamaranian girl and the shape-shifting boy spoke about Raven. Her past, present, and ultimately, her future. She even told Beast Boy in detail about what she had seen when she went to the future, how Raven acted and behaved. Starfire concluded the conversation with a large hint for the boy on the couch.

"Raven is a… unique person. She does enjoy her alone time, but I think, right now, she might enjoy speaking to others." She stared straight into his eyes, green to green, waiting for him to make some sort of move, any kind.

"S-she would? Anyone in particular?" Starfire continued to watch him, eyes still locked. "Oh… you must mean me…should I apologize to her?" He caught on.

"I believe she would appreciate that very much." Starfire grinned ear to ear and stood up, walking briskly to the other side of the room. "I think I shall go to locate our two other male friends." She pushed the button to open the door.

"Hey, Star?" Beast Boy turned from his place on the couch and questioned the female.

"Yes?" She whipped back to him, her red hair swishing.

"Thanks…" Starfire shined him a smile and exited through the already open portal.

Beast Boy thought for a moment before making up his mind. He stood, walked to the door, and made his way to the stairs.

'How hard can it be, anyway?' He asked himself as he climbed. 'I just go up to her door and knock. Then say that I'm sorry for insulting her… and then run away as fast as I can. That way, if she decides to go supernova on me, I'll be well out of harms way…for the time being.'

The more he thought about it, the worse he felt about it. After all, he hadn't had much luck with Raven's room in the past, or Raven herself for that matter. But while these thoughts were flooding through his head, his feet kept moving, and before he knew it, there he was, in Raven's hall… her door stood before him, ominous somehow. He took a step away.

'Agh, its just a stupid door!' He thought angrily as he extended a hand towards it. To his slight shock, his entire arm shook violently. He put his knuckles to the frame and, in rapid succession, rapped them against it several times. He waited, shuffling his feet, eyes to the floor.

After a few moments the door slid open to reveal an un-hooded Raven. When she saw him, she heaved a sigh.

"What is it that you want now?" She asked, a bit of sharpness in her stoic voice.

"I.. I…uhhhh…" No matter how much he wanted to say it, he couldn't force the words out. So he said the first thing that popped into his mind. "How's it goin'?" One of her delicate eyebrows raised.

"Fine…" She answered, arms crossed over her abdomen. Why did it have to be so hard. He had talked to tons of girls before, heck, Starfire was a girl and he never had trouble talking to her…

"I…uhhh… about earlier…" He was beginning to stammer and she was growing weary of his incoherent babbling. He was loosing her attention.

"Listen, Beast Boy, it's n-" But she was cut off. This time by a high pitched whistling sound, similar to a siren. The alarm that warned the Titans of any trouble in Jump City. 

"Could this wait for later?" She hurriedly asked him. When he nodded mutely she turned and walked back into her room, snatching her cape off of her bed and throwing it over her shoulders. She clasped the brooch and pulled the hood over her head, concealing her facial features completely. She stepped out and closed the door. She then briskly walked down the hall to the stair well and leapt over the edge, levitating down to the ground floor where the command center and alarm system was located. Beast Boy followed her, but instead of hovering, he simply transferred his physical form into that of a swallow, flying to the same location.

When the two of them reached the station the rest of the team was already assembled. Robin had obviously said his pre-fight pep talk, judging by the way that his eyes were set, and his posture almost regal, definitely one of high power. He said his famous last words.

"Titans, go."

And so they did.

-------------------------------------------------

Well… theres the first chapter. Just laying down some general character… stuff…

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything remotely related to Teen Titans or DC comics, Kids WB, or Cartoon Network. Please do not sue. Really, I don't have anything to take. As of now, I have 26 dollars to my name. Whoope.


	2. The Battle for the Crates

****

Behold... chapter two... ooh ahh...

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing. Not even Teen Titans. 

Reviewers: (sorry if I spell anyone's name wrong)

Le Chat de Darigan: 

Oohh, an eye, eh? Honestly I was hoping for two. How do you read with one eye anyways? Because that would be a trick I'd be willing to learn. XD

Anywho, seriously, Thank you for your review, and I'll keep trying to kick out chapters. 

Eden: 

Yeppers, Rae and BB are my favs too. But I also enjoy Robin and Star. Cy is awesome too... so I pretty much like 'em all. Cept Terra. I think she needs to have a little one on one with my cousins evil, demon-spawn, cat, Wookie. *involuntary shudder* Thx for the review.

Soulful-sin: 

Thank you! Yea. I think we can all agree that school bites the big one. *Growls at school*

Fox Pocky: 

Thank you, and here it is! OMG!!! I'll try to kick out chapters faster. 

Carrot The LuvMachine: (dude/dudette, great name) 

Ooh, thankies, thats always what I like to hear. SHHHHHHH!! You and your deductive skills are ruining my plot! Hehe j/k! I guess my title was a little obvious, eh? Well, I'm glad that someone figured it out. Oh, this chapter you, and The Sage of Story  tied for the place of "Longest Review" So... here. *Hands you a plate of your favorite type of cookies* Enjoy!

Mimic: 

Thanks. And here you go!

Rebekah: 

Thank you. Heres an update for ya.

The Sage of Story:

Thank you, like I said before, I always love to hear that! Characterization is the most difficult thing for me to write properly. So in the future, don't hesitate to tell me if one of the chars is OOC! Trust me, it helps more than it hurts. Oh, and you and Carrot The LuvMachine tied for "Longest Review" so... *hands you a platter of your favorite junk food* Thank you for reviewing.

Tannash:

Yep. BB/R is my fav pairing too, though Ro/SF is cute as well. 

Rukato86:

Well, thank you very much. Thanks for reviewing.

Thank you ALL! 

Even you people who read and skip reviewing. I still love you! 

But mostly to the reviewers, you make this worthwhile. Warm fuzzies all around!

--------------------------------------------------------------

It was a fairly quick ride to the scene of the crime, the docks. It seemed that an unidentified villain was attempting to make off with several large wooden crates. What was in the crates you ask? The titans had absolutely no idea. All they knew was that stealing was a crime, and they were there to prevent crime in this city.

When they arrived on the scene of the thievery, via their faithful T-Car, they fanned out to cover the entire marina. After a few moments of scanning the area, a shout from Cyborg alerted the rest of the team to their enemy. A loud gunshot was then heard, followed by a ricochet, and a scream. 

Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy flew quickly towards the noise, Robin made tracks of his own on foot. The team managed to make it to the source of the yell, which turned out to be a man. He was lying on the shaking, wooden dock with a bullet hole in his arm. Strangely enough, a smoking gun was innocently sitting, still smoking, at his side, inches from his hand.

A particularly large shadow covered the mans pale form as he went in for the final blow, but the time for it never came, for when the being reached out a hand for the injured man, a birdarang struck his forearm, just above his wrist, making him recoil. 

The titans had assembled nearby. The three males, Beast Boy in tiger form, stood poised for attack on the wooden dock. The females hovering above, powers at the ready. 

Although the sun would not appear that day, their enemy was easily enough identified in the dim lighting. He was a man, possibly six feet tall, with unruly brown hair. His face was partially covered by a mask that extended from his hairline, down to his mid-cheeks. 

(A/N: I know, you all probably hate these, but for the mask, think Romeo and Juliet, Ball scene type of masks)

He was dressed head to toe in black and brown, with black, cotton pants and a brown jerkin, with leather boots and gauntlets covering from his wrists nearly to his elbow. The most unusual thing about him was that he seemingly carried no weapon of any kind. He did sport a rather large, unseemly looking, shield strapped to his back, though. 

"Whoever you are, just give those crates back and you will not be harmed." Robin, always the negotiator, attempted to reason with this strangely clad man, but to no avail.

"Eat dirt, wonder bird!" The man's voice was deep, but intelligent sounding.

He stood, poised and ready, his gloved fingers wiggling slightly. The Titans, already in attack formation waited for their leaders signal to attack, and when it came, in the form of a loud shout, they were off.

"Titans, GO! Don't let him get those crates!" Even though the teens had already begun to advance on him, the man held his ground. He did not even move when Starfire readied a starbolt for throwing and hurled it at him. When he did move, it was lightning quick. He reached behind him and lugged the large shield in front of his face, strapping it to his left arm with precision only gained with huge amounts of experience. The gleaming surface of the shield glowed for a moment and when the starbolt hit it, it miraculously disappeared without a trace. 

Raven's first order of action was to kneel down next to the injured young man who had been shot. He flinched away from her when she attempted to touch his arm.

"I can't heal you if you don't sit still." She scolded. "If you let me do it now, you won't even have a scar."

The man seemed to be in a slight form of shock, because when he tried to speak, his voice cracked and wavered horribly.

"H-he... the crates.. isn't try-trying to st-steal... I... I...t-tried to-" at that moment his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed, limp to the ground in a dead faint from loss of blood, and probably from pain too.

Raven raised an eyebrow, but held her hands over the young man's arm and concentrated. The wound began to sew itself up, the torn flesh seeming to knit back together until all that was left of his former injury was the blood on the his shirt and on the ground. She made sure he was far enough away from the fighting to not sustain any further damage, and then moved back to the fray.

Robin was the first to actually attack in hand to hand combat, whipping out his retractable staff he engaged the villain right away. His opening move was to swing his staff at the man's head in an attempt to knock him unconscious. The man only stuck his right arm out to the side and the staff smashed directly into it. A loud clang was the result of the staff making contact with the man's metal gauntlet, instead of the normal fleshy sound of striking skin. 

Robin tried again, this time he spun the metal tool around low, trying to trip the man up. Said man easily countered the blow and spun to the right, creating distance between himself and the younger boy. 

"No one has ever defeated Rebound, and no one ever will!" He shouted. White hot anger pumped through his veins and he thrust his now glowing shield forward. To every witness's surprise, it was undoubtedly a starbolt that was launched back at Robin. The leader of the team went flying over the heads of the remaining boys and rolled nearly to the edge of the dock.

Starfire did not waste time in preparation for an attack. Instead she powered up a starbolt and launched one after another. This gave Beast Boy, now in cheetah form, time to scramble forward and extend his claws for a physical assault on the man. This was also to no avail, though, for Rebound simply bared his shield before him, blocking every starbolt, and not only dissipating them, but throwing them back towards his attackers. Starfire shot down one of her own bolts with beams from her eyes, causing a minor explosion, another whizzed past her at Raven, who had also taken flight. Two spiraled towards Beast Boy, and he skidded to a stop to try to avoid being hit. He managed to dodge the first one, but he was not quick enough to maneuver his way out of the path of the second. The charged up starbolt struck him full on the chest and sent him careening back. He collided with the hard wood of the dock. His beaten body transformed back to human form automatically. He lay still. 

Raven was next up for an attack. Using her powers to create a small shield in front of her face, she blocked a stray starbolt. She then launched a stream of black energy at Rebound, who knowingly absorbed her attack right into his shield. Raven then tried a different approach; she circled around in the sky, trying to get behind him. Wherever she hovered, he followed, so she again tried her powers. Reaching forward, she attempted to get a hold of Rebound's shield. She encased it in black energy and began pulling in back towards her. The grasped it by the back handles and they had a brief tug of war with the piece of metal. He purposely lurched forward, causing her to become off balance, he then closed the distance between them, and leapt up, grabbing her by the ankle and bringing her crashing into the dock. She struggled to her knees, and the toe of Rebound's boot found her ribcage, knocking the wind out of her and causing her hood to fall back. In her newly gained peripheral vision, instigated by the loss of her hood, she saw a fist aimed for her head. She weakly pulled up an arm, her intention to block the attack with an energy field, but her powers crackled and died out. She was caught by surprise when the fist changed to open palm and he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. He then grasped her hood and used both hands to fling her to the side, into the icy waters of the bay. She came up a few moments later, gasping for breath. Starfire let out a little shriek and dove towards the tossing waves. She hauled Raven out of the rough seas by the arms, and deposited her a good fifty feet back from Rebound. She decided to stay with the other girl unless she was otherwise needed.

It was Cyborg's turn to try to apprehend the man. He came from the opposite direction Beast Boy and Starfire had attacked from. Charging forward with his fist outstretched, he swung back, meaning to smash this fist into Rebound's skull. The aforementioned villain spun on his heels to face the cybernetic boy. Instead of using his shield, as he had previously done, he simply grabbed Cyborg around the waist and lifted him completely off of the ground, over his head, and threw him over his shoulder. Cyborg landed on the ground, face first. Rebound immediately reached down and ripped the metal plate off of his back, revealing his circuits. He grabbed as many of the cords as possible and yanked them out of their couplets, rendering the boy completely useless.

Rebound, having easily defeated the Teen Titans, gave a loud, barking, laugh and began going about his business with the crates. 

Robin, witnessing four members of his team defeated for the time being, was quickly growing frustrated. This "Rebound" was obviously highly trained, and knew the tricks of the trade well. The only way they could defeat this man, was if they worked as a team. Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg had projectile attacks but could also hold their own in a fistfight, while Beast Boy could only use physical attacks. He, with his freeze disks, staff, grappling hook, and birdarangs, could use both. He hung back for a few moments, formulating a plan of attack. After a short time of pondering he leapt from his position at the base of the dock and ran to the two female members of his team.

Raven was kneeling on the dock, still coughing, looking utterly harried. Her cloak was in disarray about her slim form, her hair disheveled. A nearly frantic Starfire was hovering over the soaking girl, a constant stream of speech flowing out of her mouth. 

"Are you two okay?" Robin questioned. He ran up to them and crouched down, visually checking them over. 

"Well, Raven has sustained several injuries and I think it would be best if-" Starfire immediately began explaining before the other girl exasperatedly clamped a hand over her mouth.

"We're fine." Raven climbed to her feet unaided and began ringing out her cloak. "For the most part that is."

After a few moments a bedraggled and anxious looking Beast Boy drug himself into their presence. A slight gasping as he breathed, most likely caused by the hard hit to the chest, was the only thing noticeably wrong with him.

"Ah'm alright." He wheezed a bit. 

"Good." The boy wonder noticed that the missing member of the team was the cybernetic one.

"How's Cyborg?"

Beast Boy indicated, with a swing of his arm, towards the large metal boy, who was lying facedown on the dock nearly fifty feet further up towards the base of the pier.

"Out of commission for the moment, so he's not an option."

Robin quickly reformatted his plan to accommodate the loss of Cyborg's brute force.

"Alright, we can still take this guy, if we work as a team." They nodded. "We want to stop him from taking whatever is in those crates, right? So all we have to do is take them away from him. Hopefully once we do this he will lose interest and surrender. Beast Boy and I will move to the front of the attack and use a physical maneuver, Starfire, you hang back and use your starbolts as cover for us. Raven, while we distract him, first move Cy onto dry land, if the water gets into his circuits it could fry him. After that, work on getting the crates out of Rebound's reach."

Each member nodded their consent to the plan and they got into formation. Beast Boy morphed into his cheetah again and Robin readied a freeze disk for use. 

Starfire and Raven took flight again as the two remaining boys ran forward to where Rebound was busy hauling the crates onto a flatbed truck. He seemed to be getting tired, for he paused for a moment to wipe his brow and stretch. The remaining team took this as their opportunity to unleash their plan. 

Beast Boy charged forward and began to run circles around the man, effectively distracting him and making him oblivious to Robin's advancement. Starfire began launching starbolts at Rebound, causing him to whip around to face her, this gave Robin the time to place himself and throw his disk. Unfortunately, the aim was a bit off and it struck the dock near Rebound's left foot. It solidified into ice up to his knee, but only on that leg, so he was only momentarily delayed. He managed to break free by using his shield to hack away at the ice, but not before receiving three long scratch marks down his back, courtesy of cheetah-Beast Boy, who then converted into a gorilla.

Meanwhile, Raven had successfully managed to relocate Cyborg's limp form to a grassy place near the entrance of the marina where they had parked the T-car, definitely away from the water and Rebound.

She then returned to find the boys and Starfire locked in battle with the shield-bearing man, with neither side prevailing over the other. She spotted the crates, there turned out to be three, and mentally lifted all of them into the air. She worked her way back to where she had set Cyborg and laid them down in relatively the same place. She had nothing left to do but wait. If she went back, Robin would only tell her to go and look after Cyborg. So she plunked herself atop one of the crates to wait the rest of the team out. 

Rebound was having a pretty rough time with the rest of the team. His edge was quickly slipping, now that the remaining titans had figured out how he worked. As long as he was distracted, he would not use his shield, leaving him open to an attack. After several poundings from Robin, many from Beast Boy's large gorilla fists, and a few starbolts to seal the deal, Rebound was slowly being worn down. After taking a relatively hard bolt to the gut he realized that he would not win. This was, however, not the ideal moment for his plan, for now he would only get one, possibly two. He couldn't wait any longer. So he decided to take what he could get. 

He quickly jumped out of his defensive position and grabbed a charging bull Beast Boy by the horns. He managed to swing him around so that the bull was now faced in the opposite direction, toward Robin. The slightly confused and dizzy Beast Boy had no choice but to keep the charge going, considering his amount of mass and momentum. As an effect, he did manage to invert back to his original form to reduce the amount of pain the collision would cause, he crashed headlong into a startled Robin and the two went tumbling back along the dock. Starfire gave a little 'Eep!' and flew after them, mostly to prevent any further damage from occurring, and to make sure that they didn't tumble into the ocean. 

It was at this moment that Rebound took his chance. He reached into a small pocket on the inside of his jerkin and pulled out a small device that resembled a computer joy stick. It had two buttons on top of it, one red and one blue. Without a moments hesitation, he pressed his thumb to the blue button and it beeped once to acknowledge its understanding. He then pressed the red button and the remote crumbled in his hand. He dropped the remaining pieces onto the dock and they fell between the cracks into the shifting gray waters. 

By this time the remaining titans had again assembled and began to attack again. After using a few minutes of the same technique against their foe, Rebound fell to his knees and his shield rolled out of his grip. He lunged after it, but Robin was already ahead of him. He clamped the piece of metal under his foot to stop its roll, and smirked.

"There's a first time for everything." Starfire let out a cheer of victory and leapt into the air. Beast Boy morphed into an octopus and wrapped his tentacles around the villain, preventing him from moving. At that moment two police cars arrived on the scene. driving up to the edge of dock. Beast Boy wiggled himself over to the first car and deposited Rebound into the custody of the waiting police men, who handcuffed him and pushed him into the seat. 

After the formalities were taken care of, i.e. filling out the proper paperwork, the three titans were free to go. 

Starfire grasped Robin by the hands and gently picked him off of the ground, seeing flying as the faster mode of transportation. Beast Boy also flew, in the form of a hawk. They made their way back to the gates of the marina, to where they suspected that Raven had taken the crates and Cyborg. Back to the T-Car. 

They would not soon forget the sight that met them there

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*takes deep breath* Whew, that only took half of forever. I'm sorry that I made you wait so long. I'll try to have the next chappy out... by... say... April 30th. That's twenty days. Should be enough time for me to kick out a relatively good plot twist. Ok, seriously, no twists, I suck at 'em. 

Well, For all of you that celebrate Easter, here ya go. My friend showed me this while we were online this afternoon. I thought it was amusing.

(|)(|)

(='o'=)

("")("") Aww its a bunny. For cute.

Now, I'm certainly not going to make you review, heck, I don't even request that you do, but I'd definitely appreciate it. You'd make one lonely ninth grader very happy.

Later,

*~*KG*~*


End file.
